


Bruised

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean learns that girls have sensitive parts.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> It's a thing.

He first noticed as she was getting out of their bed. A momentary pause and a slight moan as she moved. Yet she said nothing so it flitted out of Dean’s mind. 

It happened again after breakfast. He was watching her at the sink as she was putting dishes in the soapy water. Another momentary freeze. Another cock of her head, then carried on. He’d been too far from her to hear if she said anything. He paid a little closer attention after that. 

The next time, she was moving to sit down next to him at the table in the library. He saw her wince and a moan that sounded almost like pleasure slipped from her lips as she settled. He leaned close, “You okay?”

He noticed her cheeks were pink as she nodded. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You’ve been kinda…I dunno twitchy since we got up.”

“No no, I’m fine.” She tried to focus back on her laptop when she moaned softly again. 

“What is going on?” Dean demanded now, “Are you hurt?”

She lowered her head, her cheeks flaming.

His eyes widened and a cold finger of alarm dragged itself up his back. “Did I hurt you last night?” He put his hand on her thigh. “Baby—“ his voice starting to rise.

“No!” She turned to him, her pupils a little blown, and the pink in her cheeks looking oddly alluring in this moment. “No you haven’t.”

“Then why are you moving like something hurts but are making noises that,” he leaned forward, lowering his voice, “that you usually only make for me?”

Resigned to her fate, she turned to her man. He was so ready to panic. “I’m just a little bruised…down there.”

He blinked in confusion. “Where? Your ass?”

“No…think a little more sensitive.”

He paused, “Your pussy is bruised?!”

She almost laughed, but the alarm in his face needed to be assuaged. “Not the whole…” she ran her hand over his stubble. “My most sensitive.”

“There?!” His eyes widened, dropping to her lap for a moment. “I hurt you on your…clit?” 

Thank God Sam wasn’t home. “It isn’t bad, it doesn’t happen often.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Now he was sorry and worried and DAMN curious. He smoothed his hand on her thigh. “I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t feel it at the time. At the time I think I was busy screaming your name.” She said honestly, “I didn’t even know until I started moving around this morning.” She half-shrugged, “That’s how it works.”

“But, why the moaning?”

She worried her tongue between her teeth, a motion that completely caught his attention. “Because when it happens, it--its a small and sensitive area. The jolt sometimes stimulates me.”

“It—really? It hurts but it turns you on?” His eyebrows were so high on his forehead she couldn’t help but laugh and steal a kiss. 

“This is really new to you, huh? When it jolts, blood rushes to the area and my clit swells. And sometimes if I’m walking or moving the right way, I can feel it and I react. And since I’m just home with you, yeah, the moaning.” 

Now he was looking off to the side, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. “Does that mean you’re benched until it heals?”

“You mean, can I still ride you and make YOU moan?” She grinned while he nodded. “I am not entirely sure. Like I said, it doesn’t happen often. But I don’t recall it ever deterring a good fucking.” She squinted at him, “What are you up to?”

He licked his lips, “I wanna see.”

“You wanna…what?” 

“If it happens again, and it makes you make that sound, I want to see.” His eyes were an odd mixture of curious and hungry. “Can I?”

“You’re serious.”

He nodded. “I never said I knew everything about the female body. And I want to know everything there is about yours.” He cleared his throat, “Strictly for scientific purposes.” He raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. 

An innocence she didn’t believe that for a second. “Uh huh. Okay Dean, if you can detect when it happens again, I’ll let you see.”

He made a happy noise of triumph and turned back to the laptop. 

As she reached over her head to return the book to its shelf, it jolted. A little more powerfully than the last time. A feeling almost like a pinch and a throb all in one. She stood still, feeling her body react and could feel Dean’s eyes on her. Bringing her arm down and grabbing another book, she turned to head back to the table. The rub of her thighs caused a wave of stimulation to flutter through her. She clenched a little harder against it, the pleasurepain increasing and she moaned. And maybe she moaned a little louder than she would have before their conversation. Maybe.

Dean was up like a shot, the scrape of his chair skidding backwards echoed through the cavernous room. “C’mere,” he ordered. 

The tone in his voice turned her on even more and she approached him slowly. “Dean!” She squealed as he grabbed her and pushed her to her back across the table. “Can’t you wait until we get to the bedroom?”

“No,” he growled, pulling her sweatpants and panties from her body and spreading her legs. His eyes focused on the apex of her thighs. “This is for science. Research is very important and this is where I research.” 

She braced herself on her elbows, looking down at Dean as he carefully parted her folds with his fingers. He was being so careful, almost wincing, his eyes continuously darting up to her face, watching for indications of pain. As odd of a situation as this was, his ginger treatment made her swell with love for the hunter. She could feel herself getting wet under his emerald gaze. 

He supposed he should feel strange about having Y/N splayed across the table, studying her like she was a hex bag. But he genuinely wanted to see what he’d done. He tried to ignore his hungry mouth and hardening cock as he pushed the flesh around her clit gingerly. She was right, it was swollen and ready. As he gently moved her flesh near the hood, he saw it, a spot, almost perfectly round, about the size of a fingertip, but much darker than the surrounding tissue. Almost black. 

“There it is.” He gingerly pressed on the flesh, “I did this?” He asked in wonder, his fingertip slipping so gently over the spot. “Am I hurting you now?” He asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. “Bodies can be weird.” Her voice, sounding a little strained reached his distracted ears. “It just happens sometimes. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She reached her hand down to run her fingers through his hair. “Dean, can we--,” 

“Every single part of this body pleases me.” Dean began, leaning in closer, “and I have displeased it.” He reached back and grabbed the arm of his chair, pulling it up and sitting down. He rested his elbows on the table, keeping her legs spread wide. “I must worship it to appease her.”

“What are you—“ She gasped and fell back as the softest of licks swept over her. “Dean,” she moaned.

“I like it better when I’m the one making you do that.” He rumbled as he softly licked at her again. “You tell me if it hurts, ok?”

She nodded, then realized that he wasn’t watching her face. “Yes.” She panted. 

Dean continued to use the softest of touches as he explored her with his tongue as if it were the first time. Every part was tasted, stimulated, and had Y/N begging for release by the time he slipped one strong finger inside her throbbing entrance.

“Let me cum.” She begged, pushing her hips towards his mouth. “Please.”

He dragged his stubbled cheek along the inside of her thigh, then wrapped his arms tightly around each and dove in, his tongue swirling over her clit with the perfect, yet careful, friction to send her screaming over the edge. 

When she was reduced to a trembling mass, Dean appeared in her line of vision. She could feel the smooth heat of his erection pressing against her opening. “You ok?”

She nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. 

He pressed the tip into her hot and swollen folds, “If it’s ok, though, there is still some more research to be done.” 


End file.
